


Harry's Hate

by alovelikelarry



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry Hate, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alovelikelarry/pseuds/alovelikelarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis tries to comfort Harry when he scrolls through the endless hate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry's Hate

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was really upset about the Elounor shippers sending Harry hate. There's not point to it and no real story, but enjoy anyways? :)

Harry sat in his room with the tumblr and twitter tabs open on his laptop. He would do this every once in a while just to see what the fans were up to. They liked to keep up with what everyone thought; it helped them know if they were doing well or not. They found tumblr to be the best because they were honest and funny. He was laughing at some of the posts when he came across one that read, "I'm dying at the 'Harry Styles' tag right now, hahaha". He went to the tag bar and typed in his own name, every time he did this he felt so weird, and clicked enter, waiting for the new page to load. As soon as the screen loaded he wished it wouldn't have. He knew he should've closed the tab right away and ignored everything, but curiosity got the better of him. Cruel words filled up the page as he kept scrolling through the hate, reading each and every post that sat in front of him. He could not believe that 'fans' would say such things. 

When Louis finally arrived home that afternoon he walked through the door kicking off his TOMS and taking his coat off. He called out for Harry, but received no answer. He figured the younger lad would be in his room watching TV or something. He walked down the hall towards Harry's room opening the door. The curly haired boy sat at the end of his bed, still scrolling through tumblr, and silently crying. Louis tried to ask what was wrong, but Harry didn't say a word. He went to grab the laptop to try and see what Harry could be crying about and was disgusted over what he saw. "Harry is so pathetic, he needs to realize Louis has a girlfriend and is not gay, unlike him." All Louis felt like doing was screaming at the girl for being so insensitive and unkind, but he knew he couldn't. "Harry is so stupid; he needs to get over Louis. Louis has a girlfriend for God's sake. Eleanor is much better than Harry anyway, she should take his place in the band, and then Harry can leave. #HarryShouldGoDie" At that he slammed the laptop shut and threw it across the bed where it landed with a thud. 

Harry stared up at him with a wet face and puffy red eyes still sniffling. Louis instantly felt the need to protect the younger boy; he looked so vulnerable and fragile like he could break any moment. No one knew why Harry paid attention to the hate, but he always did. Ever since the "Red or Black" performance Harry could not help but noticing all the hate he actually got. Also no one knew why Harry, of all people, got hate. Harry was so kind and was an amazingly talented singer. Louis thought Harry had the best voice, even when he messed up at times from nerves or not taking a big enough breath. This time was completely different though. This was about Harry and Louis' relationship. Louis sat beside Harry on the bed and pulled him into a comforting hug and Harry clung to Louis. He held on as tight as he could, as if Louis would suddenly vanish if he were to let go. 

They sat there for a while. Louis gently rubbed Harry's back, whispering reassuring things into his ear, while Harry shook violently letting out all the pain trapped within him. When Harry finally calmed Louis pulled back to look at the mess of a boy before him. He lifted Harry's chin up so that he was looking back at Louis. "Are you alright Harry?" Harry slowly shook his head and carefully replied to his boyfriend. "I don't know what to do Louis. They don't know the truth, they think Eleanor is your real girlfriend, I know that, but why do they have to be so cruel. The hate hurts, they think I'm some idiot that is just obsessed with his best friend and I can't do anything about it." 

All of a sudden Louis felt a sense of guilt wash over him. This was his fault entirely. He was the one with a cover up for Harry and his relationship just to protect One Direction's image. Of course he didn't ask for one, nor want one, but at the same time he never refused the idea. Management would've made him get one anyway, but he still should have tried. "I'm so sorry Haz, this is my fault, I am so sorry." But Harry wouldn't allow Louis to blame himself. Harry knew Louis was sorry, but he had nothing to be sorry for, except maybe for leaving him alone today. It was really all Management's doing. They made Louis get Eleanor as a cover up and they let Louis take the fall for too much stuff they did just so they wouldn't look bad. 

"No Louis, it's not your fault and you know it. Never blame yourself please. I do not want you to feel that it's your fault this is happening." Harry tried to tell Louis this, but Louis never listened. "But Harry, if I had just told them I didn't want a cover up then maybe they would have considered forgetting about the whole idea." Harry just shook his head. "Louis you know they would've made one of us get one eventually." Louis couldn't argue with the truth so he just sighed in defeat. "I'm still sorry Harry, I am. I just wish there was something we could do about it, but there's not. There is nothing to do but ignore everyone and just pay attention to our relationship, the real relationship. That is all that matters. You're all that matters to me." Harry stared at Louis for a moment before smiling and saying "I love you Louis, I love you so much. You are the only thing I care about. I know everything will get better. It's just hard sometimes, but as long as I have you it'll be okay." "I love you too Harry." is all that Louis could say back and he meant it. 

They stayed that way for a few moments more, just cuddled up together on the bed, happy and content. Then Louis looked up, "Harry, promise me you will stop looking at hate, you know that nothing they say is true." Harry thought for a moment before replying, "Okay, as long as you promise to always be mine, boobear." Louis smiled and answered "I Promise." With that Louis walked out only to have Harry follow him, and they made breakfast for dinner while all their worries flew away for now.


End file.
